


The Symphony of Idiosyncrasies

by Ameyra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (First publishing), Eternal Sterek, I'm Sorry, M/M, eternal love, its a very very short oneshot, kinda sad, these suggested tags are kinda weird, why did i even write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameyra/pseuds/Ameyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is still madly in love with Stiles, after all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Symphony of Idiosyncrasies

Derek's and Stiles' relationship always has been a very sensual one. Not necessarily a relationship based only on sex, their bodies just play a very big role in the way they communicate with one another. It's mostly the physical presence of the other that gives Derek a profound feeling of contentedness, now missing. Derek worships his husband. Worships every inch of cold skin, every single mole, every spoken and unspoken word freed or held captive by those sinful lips of Stiles'. Derek adored the memory of watching single teary drops of water sliding down Stiles' curves like a brush painting on a piece of paper. Creating a piece of art, too fair for anyone's eyes to see. He relishes every keepsake from Stiles' spastic moves, happy humming under the shower, singing while cooking, the secret hidden tears running down the cheeks of the younger boy. He enjoyed every moment he could spend with the commemoration of the love of his life. Stiles is a unseen blessing, a harmonic dissonance, a played symphony, out-of-date art. He is happy feelings, sad emotions, a passed life. He makes Derek feel intelligent, strong, free, caged, stupid, vulnerable. Human. Alive. Derek loves every of Stiles' inexistent imperfections, gone fears, lost habits, faded idiosyncrasies. He adores every facial expression Stiles has ever made. Even though all these things all are fading memories, souvenirs from a long time ago, Derek still is in love with Stiles. After all these years Derek still brings flowers to Stiles grave, right next to Stiles'mother's grave, and smiles.  
“Thank you, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am indeed very sorry if there should be mistakes in my writing (yes I am playing the "English is not my mother tounge"-card) and if you want to invest your time and hunt down these grammar sins let me know if you are successful.


End file.
